Yugioh!: The Apocalypse Generation
by AvatarofBahamut
Summary: X-over with Tenchi Muyo! A group of scientists try to takeover Kaiba Corporation and do away with Mokuba & Seto Kaiba ... Washu, Ryoko, and the other Tenchi girls become involved when two aristocrats from Jurai are kidnapped. Even Ryo-oh-ki joins in! DISCONTINUED
1. Episode1:Awake, Part 1

**All of The Avatar of Bahamut's Fanfictions have a no flaming policy. In other words: no meaningless insults, no labeling characters as mary-sues (you may however, may suggest improvement where it is needed), and the author doesn't believe in mary-sues anyway, just bad or poorly developed characters, regardless of what others say and you cannot ask for the fanfiction to be deleted, because, in the case of this fanfiction, the author is writing it regardless of whether it sucks or not. Praise, constructive criticism, and constructive comments of other sorts are welcome.**

**The Avatar of Bahamut does not own Yu-gi-oh! or Tenchi Muyo. All related canon characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi and Hitoshi Okuda(respectively). **

**Thank you. We now ask you to sit back with a bowl of chocolate covered blueberries and enjoy the show.**

_**Yu-gi-oh! T.A.G.: Episode 1:**_ Awake, Part One of Two

Opening Theme Song: "Follow" By Breaking Benjamin

_I can't remember…what happened to me…it's so dark… was I just dreaming? Wait…I see a light…HUH!_

The brunette girl laid on her stomach, sprawled out on the table. She was dressed in the same clothes as a hospital patient, but she was in no hospital. In fact, if she had been fully conscious, she would have no idea that she was many hundreds of miles away from home.

Doctor Tenor stood over her in a lab coat, a hairnet covering his dark hair. Behind the thick glass window, a small, pink-haired, green-eyed woman with a lab coat watched over her, taking note of everything. The Doctor picked up an injection needle containing a glowing, lavender liquid. He parted the girl's hair, and injected the serum into the back of her neck. For a brief moment, the girl screamed.

Washu frowned. But, to her relief, when the doctor turned her over, it was apparent that she was still in a coma. The doctor eyed the girl sadistically, however, and this made her uneasy.

She entered the room.

"If I may Doctor, what was that you just did?"

"Ah, Doctor Hakubi! That was the serum that will begin the subject's evolution."

"I take it the same procedure was done to all of the others."

"Yes. With this serum, they will become something great…"

Washu raised an eyebrow. "What is that exactly?"

"I figured when you were hired everything would be explained to you. No matter, you may check the database any time you like."

"Speaking of Data, may I see the subject's profile?"

Doctor Tenor handed her a clipboard. "Of course. See for yourself."

Washu read the document carefully. Her name, height, weight age, everything. Then she stopped in mid-reading.

"What is it?"

"It's recorded that the subject has 'Asperger's Syndrome'. I am not familiar with it."

Doctor Tenor smirked. "It's what made her an ideal candidate for this project. It's a mild form of autism. People with it are said to have much difficulty with relationships and social interactions, especially body language. They tend to be loners and may develop only a few strong relationships, however they are often very intelligent. This made her a good choice because we have found that other than her parents and a few other relatives, she has few relationships. Therefore, we believe the authorities will not be as pressured to pursue her disappearance."

"They probably couldn't find her anyway. They probably look only within the United States. They wouldn't think to look here in Japan." Washu noted.

"Correct."

Just then, another woman stepped into the room. She wore a white nurse's gown. Her hair was short, but slightly spiked and a shade of ivory. Her eyes glittered like a cat.

"Ryoko, could you take this one to the virtual reality pods?"

"Of course." Ryoko replied.

"If it's no trouble, I'd like to go with Ryoko." Washu requested.

"It's not a trouble. Besides, we need someone to help Doctor Alto watch the simulation for a while…just in case something of note happens."

"I would be honored."

"Take extra care of that one, I have high hopes for her."

Ryoko placed the girl face up on a emergency got and the two women departed, wheeling her down the iron-clad halls. As soon as they were a safe distance from the "operating" room, Washu turned to Ryoko as they made their way down.

"Were you able to locate Lord Toboe and his sister?"

"Yeah. They're already in the pods. Mihoshi and Kiyone are already notified."

"Ayeka has been worried. Lord Toboe and Lady Chiaki are aristocrats from Jurai."

"How did they wind up here?"

"That's part of what we're trying to find out Ryoko."

As they came upon the room, they went in. There were several cocoon shaped pods, with blue and yellow stripes. There was a clear window on each one of them, revealing the face of any person that was inside. Ryoko opened the pod and set the girl inside. The door closed automatically.

"I'll also be paying attention to this girl. All the other scientists including Doctor Tenor seem to think highly of her."

"I'll link up with a helmet and see if I can observe things inside the world itself." Ryoko looked over at the face in the next pod. It was a young man with a strong face and well kept brown hair. She noticed there was a special piece of metal applied to the back of his neck.

"Who's that?"

"That is the company's CEO. They apparently intend to do away with him. I don't know how yet."

"Well, he did say you'd have access to KaibaCorp.'s Database."

"Yes. I'll be making good use of that."

As the strolled into the observation room, they noticed a woman with long, thick and curly black hair sitting in an easy chair. She wore a long nurse's dress like Ryoko, and her lips were coated in Red Chap-stick. On her head was a grey helmet with a cord at the top, attached to the virtual simulator's hard-drive. In front of her was a giant screen, displaying the activities in the virtual world.

Another two headsets were lying on top of the desk to the side. Ryoko and Washu each took one, sat down, hooked them up, and put them on.

"Hey, I can see what the people in the pods can see!"

Washu smirked. "That's what the helmets are for. You experience the virtual world as the subjects do, without the sensation of touch. You are even perceived by others as you are in the real world however, so we have to be careful."

"I'm going to find Doctor Alto. When I net her earlier, she seemed like bad news."

"Just don't blow our cover."

"Ok. Hey, what about that kid we got the heads up from?"

"I'll be looking for him."

_Inside the virtual world itself…_

Noah brushed back his aqua locks as he waited patiently on the edge of the Orphanage playground, watching everyone, trying his best to keep out of sight. He didn't want Doctor Alto to spot him.

He was the step-brother of KaibaCorp.'s CEO who had been trapped in the virtual world for six years, unable to return because his body had been damaged in a terrible accident. Either way, he was going to put a stop to the scientist's plans any way he could.

_Where's that woman those two strange kids told me to meet?_

"Here you are boys!" He looked over to the main gate. Two small boys guided by men in suits stared up at the rackety red roof of the despairingly gray building.

He immediately recognized them as his step-brothers, Seto and Mokuba Kaiba. Only, they appeared a few years younger than they actually were.

_They must be being forced to relive their memories…but wait… they're not asking what's going on or trying to get away! Are they just part of the simulation? No…Maybe not…I'll have to ask the Washu Hakubi woman when I see her…_

Anne Howard woke with a start. Her breathing was heavy. She looked around. The room was a dull white, covered top to bottom with bunk beds and small dressers. It was chilling. Noticing a mirror in the back cornor, she went over to go look at herself to see if she was ok.

But, then, she was shocked when she looked in the mirror. Standing there, was not the reflection of a seventeen year old woman, but a eleven year old little girl. Her sunny brunette hair was in tight pigtails, each held together with blue bows. Her outfit consisted of a blue T-shirt, and a pair of white overalls with blue lining the pockets. Freckles dotted her face ever so gently.

Out of curiosity, she peeked down her shirt.

_Ack! I have a flat chest! That can't be right!_

She turned around and around.

_Where am I? Is this a dream?_

Anne opened the door cautiously. There was a sign on the other side that read "Girl's Dormitory". She trotted down a long hallway until she reached another door. On the other side, there were several children at tables eating. The sign above the door read "Cafeteria". On one end of the hall was a dark-haired woman in a nurse's uniform, adamantly observing the children.

_Is this some kind of boarding school?_

Over at the front, two children sat at one table. The first was a boy with striking red hair and silver eyes in red pants and a grey shirt. The second was a little girl with blonde hair and lavender eyes in a dark-purple dress. What was curious was they had green markings on their foreheads, the boy a triangle, and the girl three small dots. They were eating their lunch quite contently.

Over in the back corner, she saw a boy sitting all by himself. His hair was chestnut brown, his eyes were a searing azure hue, but his clothes were simple. He only wore a yellow polo, a blue sweater-vest, and jeans. The boy stared with contempt at his food, occasionally glancing over at the kids at the next table. They whispered, pointing at him and snorting.

Anne wasn't sure what that meant, but whatever it was, it made him angry. Then, he looked right at her in the eye. Like some sort of psychic force, she was forced to avert her gaze, but she looked back at him, his eyes still fixated on her. Anne managed a smile, but he just huffed and returned to staring at his lunch.

Guessing she better move on, Anne went back through the door and went further down the hallway. After all, she wasn't hungry, so why should she eat? _This is probably a dream after all, right?_

She came across an enormous window, which through she could see a small playground. There was a red slide, a fair-sized sandbox, a jungle-gym, and a pair of swings. Not a soul was there, except for a solitary little boy, about kindergarten age, sitting on the swing.

His black hair was long and puffy like a bush. His eyes were a serene grey, and he wore a green sweater and brown shorts. He stared with a more sorrowful expression than the boy she saw in the Cafeteria. She saw a door leading outside, and she went out.

The door banged behind her. The boy looked up. As with the other, she smiled sweetly at him. Unlike the other, he did smile back, but weakly and with a degree of uncertainty. Anne waltzed over, feeling a light breeze sweep dust over her sandals. She plopped herself down on the swing next to him.

"Hey kid, what are you doing out here all by yourself?" She asked.

The boy blinked. "You know, the truth is I don't know…My brother went inside to have lunch."

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Not really…" The boy sighed. Without really thinking about what he said, Anne thought of her concerns from a moment earlier.

"Say, where are we exactly?"

The boy looked back at her with a puzzled expression. "An orphanage."

_That kind of fits… I guess…_

"So you don't have parents, then?"

"No. My mommy died when I was born, and my daddy died in a car accident. Our relatives left us here today because they spent up the money mommy and daddy left and didn't want to take care of us…"

Anne was appalled. Of all the things she hated, people abandoning each other was one of the worst.

"That's awful!"

"I miss them so much! I wish they were here…" The little boy began to cry. Anne didn't read emotions that well, but she understood crying.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

He looked up, tears trickling down his face. "I don't know…"

"Do you mind if I say something?"

The boy nodded.

Anne explained something to him she had been told by her parents.

"I can bet you anything they wish they were here to. But, my mom told me that even when someone goes away, they're not really gone forever… She says that in small ways the people you love are always with you. I bet you if they could, they would scoop you right up and take you home!"

"Really? You think so?"

"I do. Say, do you think you might feel better if I gave you a push on the swing?"

"Sure."

As she began pushing him, he spoke to her.

"By the way, my name is Mokuba."

"My name is Anne."

"Anne, could you push me a little higher?"

So, Anne pushed Mokuba on the swing for awhile. Mokuba started laugher and asking her to push him higher and higher with his legs kicking in the wind. Finally, they both got tired and had to stop.

Mokuba was laughing really hard. "That was so much fun!"

"Thanks."

"You know, at first I thought nobody else in this world would care about me other than my brother. Thank you… for caring about me even though you didn't know me."

"You're welcome, Mokuba! Say, you should introduce me to your brother sometime!"

"Sure!"

As they turned around, they saw the dark-haired nurse lady tapping her foot angrily. Apparently something had really pissed her off.

"And just what do you think you're doing? You were supposed to be eating lunch. This boy was supposed to sit outside all alone all day!"

Anne was quite frank with her. "I wasn't hungry… hey! Why does this kid have to be by himself? He needed someone to help him. Don't you know he was sad? If I were sad I would want someone to be there for me."

"It doesn't matter. I'm an adult. You have to do what I say whether it is right or not. I say you can never speak to this boy again!"

Just as the woman grabbed for Anne, she punched the woman. "You're not my mom! And… I'm not going to let you be mean to Mokuba! You're a bully! I was bullied all my life, and I'm not going to let it happen to someone else!"

"You don't have a choice. You can do nothing about it." She mocked Anne.

Anne snarled at her. "If I had my Duel Monsters deck I'd teach you a lesson!"

The woman rubbed her arm as her eyebrow raised. "Duel Monsters? You mean you would challenge ME to a duel?"

Anne smiled. "Yeah! If I'd win, you'd give me full permission to hang with Mokuba, and his brother."

"I suppose if you lost you would never speak to them again."

Anne lowered her head. "Yes."

"You're in luck, you snotty-nosed brat! It just so happens I have a briefcase full of cards. You can make a deck out of what's in it and duel me."

"You're not serious?"

"I am."

"Wait? They're full of just puny cards, and you have the best cards, huh?"

"Oh no. I'm so confident I'll win I'm giving you a fighting chance. Although, no matter how good a deck you build, you can't beat me, Doctor Alto! There's no way I can lose to an inexperienced punk like you! In fact, on the chance you DO win, I'll let you keep the deck you create!"

"It's a deal!"

Mokuba looked on. _This girl who a stanger is willing to stand up to a stranger for me! That's so cool!_

**What kind of Deck will Anne assemble? Will she defeat Doctor Alto? Will Washu and Noah team up to save the day? Will Ryoko find Doctor Alto? All of these questions will be answered on the next episode of Yu-gi-oh!: The Apocalypse Generation (T.A.G.)! (Known as Awake: Part Two of Two.)**

**That's all folks! And remember to leave a comment that is praise or constructive!**

**-The Avatar of Bahamut**


	2. Episode2:Awake, Part 2

**Well, this fanfiction hasn't exactly gotten off to a blazing start, but we all need to start somewhere. I just wanted to say a couple of things:**

**#1: This Fanfiction is rated T (or PG13) and is not recommended for readers under the age of 13. It contains violence (including fantasy violence), blood, brief (vaguely described) nudity and suggestive innuendo (oh, and one or two moments of vulgarity). You have been warned…**

**#2: I have one request of you, the reader. If you enjoy this fanfiction, be sure to recommend this fanfiction to others.**

**That is all…**

**---**

_**Yu-gi-oh! **__**T.A.G.:Episode 2:**_ Awake, Part Two of Two

Opening Theme Song: "Bring Me Down" By Pillar

---

Anne and Mokuba were lead into a room at the back of the Orphanage. Inside was a lamp atop a well-sized wooden table, and four chairs. The room itself was bare and decaying.

"Well, Why don't you two have a seat?" Doctor Alto sneered. Anne took her place on the left side of the table, while Mokuba took the chair right next to her. The chair across from them was to be Alto's.

Suddenly, Doctor Alto slammed a massive leather briefcase on the table and flipped it open. Inside was hundreds of Duel Monster cards neatly stacked together and cushioned in velvety comfort.

"You have twenty minutes to construct your deck. In the meantime I will be making my own preparations."

Anne looked at the cards in amazement. "Only twenty minutes?"

"If you waste your time complaining it will be even less."

Anne nodded as Doctor Alto departed the room. Mokuba scooted up closer to Anne.

"I can help you look."

Anne handed him a pile of cards.

"It's too bad my brother isn't here, he's a great duelist; he could help you."

Anne smiled. "Maybe I will get to meet him soon. In the meantime…Could you tell me if you see any good WIND or LIGHT monsters? I'll focus on the Spell and Trap Cards."

"Sure thing. Say, is that the kind of deck you like?"

"Yeah," Said Anne, "I used to have one before I came here."

"Wow! That's so neat!" Mokuba exclaimed.

----

As Doctor Alto shut the door behind her, an angry Ryoko leaned against the wall in front of her. She scowled at the doctor.

"Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Alto smirked. "Ah, Ryoko! I've been keeping order around here. That's my job. …What are you doing here?"

"Washu and I have been reassigned to Patrol Duty. Were keeping a special eye on a select few individuals."

"That's good of you and Doctor Hakubi. You must have someone who favors you. Anyways, if you're wondering about the newest subject, I've got it under control."

"Do you mean that teenage girl?"

"Yes. I'm just making sure she doesn't learn more than she needs to know… speaking of which…"

Alto paused. "I want you to keep on eye on a pair of siblings for me."

She handed Ryoko a digital profile. "You can download this onto a disk if needed."

Ryoko recognized the faces of the children immediately as the two missing Jurai nobles. The citizens of the worried planet would be relieved to know that hadn't been harmed…yet.

"What? There's hardly any data on them! Just their names!"

"That's why our boss selected them for the project. Other than their names, everything else comes up as unknown. We knew for sure they would make easy, but desirable subjects to work with."

"I see."

"I believe that these two… Toboe and Chiaki Shibuya, might actually know or at least believe that this environment is not real. If any of the subjects know anything beyond that before they ripen… I would have no choice but to terminate them."

_Ripen? What the hell is she talking about?_ Ryoko raised an eyebrow.

"It's a shame. After seeing Mr. Hideo's own transformation, I am wondering to see what will become of our test subject when we are ready to disconnect them and ready them for distribution."

_!!!???_

_I've got to report this to Washu!_

"Anyways, I'd better go check on Seto before I take care of a little troublemaker."

Alto peered into the Cafeteria, where Seto sat alone, thinking to himself.

"Just as planned."

Ryoko waltzed away before Alto knew she had gone. This did not matter to the Doctor, only the sweet sound of a being in terror resonated in her thoughts.

_I can't wait to see how I've ripened after I've defeated that little brat!_

…

Washu slowly made her way out to the playground. She adjusted her violet headband as she searched for signs of life.

Noah hid behind the slide, his blue eyes ablaze with anticipation. He dusted off his white, blue-trimmed uniform of a classical jacket and short. His brown shoes covered a pair of long cornflower-shaded socks, which picked up soot as he approached Washu.

"I am glad to see you have responded to my call." He greeted her cordially.

"You said you wanted to make a deal. What kind of deal do you have in mind, Noah?"

Washu folded her arms.

The sun was now heading towards the horizon line as it turned to late afternoon.

"It was a difficult process, but I was able to hack into the protected parts your computer. You seem to be adept with many sciences."

"I'm the most brilliant mind in the galaxy, kiddo!" Washu knew he had no knowledge of her unearthly origins, or so she thought.

"People like you have gone past what many Earth civilizations have only hoped to achieve. What I want is…

A new body."

"Yes. I see to recall something about how you exist now only as a digital entity of your former self. You were quite detailed in the message you had left me."

"That's correct. Actually, when the computer I originally dwelt in was destroyed, I transferred to this one until I got a hold of the files of those two Juraian aristocrats. I find it curious to know that there is in fact life beyond planet Earth."

"Anyways, you said you could help us."

"Yes. I have the power to manipulate the virtual world around me. I could help the two aristocrats escape this prison. However, I cannot leave the other people trapped here behind, especially since two of them are family. Plus an abrupt escape attempt could easily fail, even with my abilities."

"I had thought of that." Washu noted.

"I suggest we organize some sort of rebellion. As the test subjects grow in their abilities, we can train them using the virtual world, so when they escape, they can fight their way out in the physical world as well. Once they have their powers, they are more than a match for those scientists."

"Is that what the serum they inject them with does?"

Noah nodded. "I'll have to give the exact details later. But, I can create a virtual haven where we can meet that can't be accessed by the scientists. What do you say?"

Washu pondered, "If I had a complete DNA sample I could easily recreate a body for you. However, since I don't know where your old one is, it will be more difficult."

"That's not a problem." Noah grinned devilishly.

"My old body, which I can't use because it was rendered useless in an accident…is still around. After my mind was uploaded to a computer, my body was donated to the University of Domino Medical School. If you tell them you're a doctor, you may be able to obtain a sample."

Washu smiled. "I wish I could, but I have my hands tied. I'm on Patrol so I can't leave without being suspected. I can have two companions of mine from the Galaxy Police to grab the sample."

"Very well, we can discuss this at a later time…" Noah turned to see that a frightened Ryoko had been running towards them.

"It would seem that we have other things to worry about."

"Washu! We've got to move! I think Doctor Alto's gonna to kill someone!"

…

Ayeka fiddled with her violet hair nervously as Mr. Hideo took a seat at what had been Seto Kaiba's desk. Pretending to be this man's secretary was not an easy job; her suit was tight and formfitting, but especially quite itchy. She also worried about Lord Toboe and Lady Chiaki.

_I hope we can keep them out of trouble to let them escape._

Her little sister, Sasami, and the Misaki family pet, Ryo-oh-ki, had been originally kept out of this mission. However, Sasami had called her sister more and more to make sure she was ok.

Mr. Hideo was really named Hideo Angu, and had been Vice-President of Kaiba Corporation for twenty years. He was also angry with Seto Kaiba for changing the company when Seto dethroned his own step-father, Gozoburo. He had said nothing in order to keep his job.

But, he wanted to return Kaiba Corporation to what he saw as its "Glory Days". He wanted it to be one of the top weapon's manufacturers in the world, instead of an entertainment enterprise. Since it had left the weapon's manufacturing business, Doji Group and Stark Enterprises had quickly replaced it.*

_That's all going to change when my latest weapon is released and I replace Mr. Kaiba with a more suitable CEO…_

As far as appearance went, Mr. Hideo was extremely tall and youthful for a man of 45. However, he was skinny and scrawny, and had square, old fashioned glasses. His hair was black and slicked down, and his suit was a drab gray.

He glanced over at Ayeka.

_I'll even have a cute new toy to play with…_

The Juraian Princess wanted to smack him, but she knew it would blow her cover.

"Ms. Jurai? Would you care to get me some coffee?"

"Yes sir."

Ayeka quickly left. She couldn't stand another minute being around him.

That was all well and good for Mr. Hideo. As he turned around to look at himself in the mirror, his eyes flashed a crimson red. His nails seemed to sharpen, and his veins began to glow with a green light.

_Good, I'm beginning to control when I transform. _

In an instant, he reverted back to being normal.

_I am the first of a new breed. As such, I must have a new name. Perhaps the name of the creature I resemble in my alternate form will do nicely, yes…_

_Hideo Angu, Dragon Seeker!_

…

Anne and Mokuba had just finished putting a deck together.

"Are you sure that deck will be good enough?"

"We'll have to see, we don't know what this woman's deck is like."

Doctor Alto slowly opened the door.

"Well, Ms. Howard, do you have your deck prepared?"

Anne nodded. "Yeah, but how do you know my name?"

"We have you're records… I mean…"

Anne cocked her head.

Alto sighed. "It doesn't matter, shall we get started?"

Alto sat in the remaining chair across from Anne and Mokuba. She set out a pair of Dueling Mats and placed her deck down.

Anne did the same. They each drew their hands.

"We'll play with the 4000 life point system, is that suitable?"

Almost out of nowhere, she whipped out a pair of calculators. They both entered in the number 4000.

"I'll begin." Said Alto. Just as Anne was about to allow her the first move, the whole room began to melt away. Mokuba disappeared. All that was surrounding the two of them was darkness, and their only illumination was the lamp in the middle of the table.

"I knew it! This must be all a dream! But… then why is everything so detailed?"

"It doesn't matter. You are welcome to believe it's a dream…I would have preferred such a belief would have kept you in your place… anyways…"

Alto drew a card from her deck.

"I'll start off by summoning Dark Resonator in Attack Mode!"

She placed a card in front of her on the mat. Suddenly, a miniature figure of the monster appeared on top of the card. It was floating, with a purple cloak, pink frills, beady red eyes, a shadowy face hidden beneath a twisted helm, and carrying a fork like instrument and a quivering silver wand with a blue-ball tip.

"Dark Resonator is a Level three Dark Fiend-Tuner monster with 1300 attack points."

Anne was dumbstruck. There was no way a monster could appear without a hologram!

"What's a Tuner monster?"

"It's a special kind of monster…" Alto snickered. The monster also seemed to titter with a sickening glee.

"I'll end my turn there."

Anne drew her card. She looked down at the cards in her hand. It contained Sonic Duck, Solar Ray, Baby Dragon, Element Valkyrie, and Element Magician, and Rising Air Current.

"I'll set one card face down and summon Element Magician!"

As soon as she set down the card, the small figure of a blue-haired woman appeared, wearing a long, trailing aqua robe.

"My monster is a Light Spellcaster and has 1500 Atk. I'll use it to attack your Dark Resonator!"

Element Magician whipped up a great Tsunami and flung it at Dark Resonator. Alto's Life points dropped to 3800. However, her Dark Resonator remained on the field.

"I should have warned you about my monster's special effect. Once per turn, I can protect it from being destroyed in battle, however, I still lose life points."

"I play the Field Spell Rising Air Current and End my turn!"

Suddenly, a great wind began swirling around. Alto drew her card as the wind whipped through her hair.

"I summon Dreamsprite in Attack mode!"

A blue skinned Fairy with orange hair appeared alongside Dark Resonator.

"This Monster is a Light Plant with 300 ATK and 200 DEF."

"I've seen the card before; you don't need to explain it to me."

"Very Well, I'll also play the spell card Stray Lambs." Two sheep appeared on Alto's side of the field.

"I can't use them for a sacrifice, but, my Lamb Tokens can keep you at bay!"

Anne winced.

"It's your move."

Anne drew Hand Destruction. _Better save that for later._

"I summon Sonic Duck!" A lime green duck with a red scarf and a pale on its head appeared next to her Element Magician. It gave a loud quack as it rubbed its tiny little feet.

"Usually, my Sonic Duck would be a 1700 Attack point monster. But, thanks to my Rising Air Current, it gets a 500 point boost, leaving it at 2200 Attack points, and zero defense points. And… it's only a level 3 monster!"

Doctor Alto sneered.

"First, I'll have my Element Magician Attack one of your Lamb Tokens."

A giant wave washed the First Lamb Token. "Now, attack again!"

"Wait a minute!" Alto gasped as her Second Lamb Token disappeared in a gust of wind.

"If I have a Wind Monster on the field, like my Sonic Duck, my Magician gains the ability to attack again each time it destroys a monster."

Alto's two Lamb Tokens were in Defense Mode, but since her remaining monsters were in trouble. Or… that was the way it seemed.

As soon as Element Magician went for Dreamsprite, its attack was redirected at Dark Resonator. Alto's Life points dropped to 3600.

"That's my Dream Sprite's Special Ability, you know."

Anne then sent Sonic Duck after Dark Resonator, which destroyed the card this time. Alto's Life points dropped to 2700. Anne had lost nothing so far.

Anne ended her turn, Alto drew a card.

"I'll play Monster Reborn to bring back my Dark Resonator!"

Dark Resonator reappeared on the field. Alto then set a card face down.

"Now, I'll sacrifice my Dreamsprite and Dark Resonator to summon Cosmo Queen!"

Dark Resonator and Dreamsprite crumbled into dust. They were soon replaced by a tall, violet-skinned woman wearing long red robes and a golden mass on her head.

"Cosmo Queen is a Light Spellcaster with 2900 Attack! How do you like that!"

She ordered Cosmo Queen to Attack Element Magician. The magician was destroyed in an array of spark as Anne Life Points went down to 2600.

"And, to make you suffer even more, I'll play my Tremendous Flame spell! It does 1000 points of Damage to you, while I'll only take 500 damages."

Anne was now at 1600, while Alto was at 2200. Alto ended her turn. Anne drew Card of Sanctity; she played it, which enabled her and Alto to draw until they had six cards. Her hand was still no good (she drew Dragon's Rage, Decoy Dragon, Lord of D., and Neo Aqua Madoor).

She played her Hand Destruction.

"Getting Desperate?" Alto asked as they each discarded two cards from their hands to draw two new ones. Anne sent away Dragon's Rage and Lord of D. She drew her first card, Germ Infection. If she equipped it to Cosmo Queen, it could slowly weaken it. But she needed something better. She drew her second card.

…_!_

Anne smiled. Alto raised an eyebrow. Anne looked at Alto's facedown card.

"I play Germ Infection and Equip it to Cosmo Queen!"

"Not so fast! I play Magic Jammer to negate the attempt at the cost of one card."

Germ Infection went to the graveyard. "So much for an attempt at victory, it was quite pathetic."

"Who said that was my attempt? I was just trying to get your trap out of the way!"

Alto gasped.

"Now, I play Change of Heart!"

Suddenly, Cosmo Queen switched to Anne's side of the field.

"No! Your card allows you to control one of my monsters for one turn!"

Anne smiled. "That's all I'll need. You have not a thing to defend yourself!"

_No! I was supposed to win!!!_

"Cosmo Queen! Attack Alto directly with Star Spark!"

An array of spark surrounded Alto and burned away the rest of her Life points. Anne had won the duel.

Then, the room began to reappear. Mokuba was once again standing by Anne's side.

"Wow! I can't believe you won! That's so cool!"

"Wait, you saw me win!"

"Of course! I was here the whole time!"

Anne cocked her head. "But what about the disappearing? And the holograms?"

Mokuba was puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

_He didn't see the monsters come to life, but he saw the duel? How can that be?_

Doctor Alto was enraged. Suddenly, her eyes began glowing and her veins also glowed in an ultra-lavender hue.

"There's no way I'm going to let you get away with this! You're going down, you little brat!"

"Anne, what's happening to her?" Mokuba grabbed on to Anne in terror.

"I don't know!"

"Prepare to die!" Suddenly, a dark ball of energy formed in Alto's hands. Anne spun around to shield Mokuba as she threw it at them. Anne opened her eyes to see Mokuba with his face buried in her chest. She noticed for a moment that her veins were glowing a faint cerulean color, which quickly faded back to normal.

Anne and Mokuba looked up. Doctor Alto had gone. A white-haired nurse was at the door, sighing with relief.

"Thank goodness you two are alright."

"Where did that lady go?"

The woman smiled. "I pulled her out of here before she could hurt you, you don't have to worry about her anymore."

In the background, Anne could see a Pink-haired woman and a blue-haired boy trying to restrain Doctor Alto. Suddenly, they vanished.

"Is something wrong?" Asked the nurse.

"No, nothing's wrong." Anne told her.

The nurse escorted them back outside. The sun was just beginning to fade.

"There is a couple of hours of daylight left, why don't you two go have some fun on the playground, ok?"

"Ok…said Mokuba."

The nurse who was Ryoko, went back inside the orphanage, out of sight. She then exited the virtual world.

…

Back in the real world, Mr. Hideo had called Washu, Ryoko, Doctor Alto, and Doctor Tenor to "his office." Ayeka was on the phone outside with Sasami at the time. It had been decided Sasami and Ryo-oh-ki would come to Domino City to assist the two Galaxy Police officers, Mihoshi and Kiyone, with any part of the mission that was outside of Kaiba Corporation, which included the retrieval of Noah's body.

In the meantime, the four people gathered around Mr. Hideo, sitting comfortably in leather chairs like his.

"I would like an explanation of what just happened. Doctor Tenor said he came to check on the three of you when he said Doctor Hakubi and Miss Ryoko were trying to retain her from putting on her virtual observation helmet."

Ryoko was about to stand up, but Washu restrained her as Doctor Alto told her side of the story.

"Mr. Hideo, one of the test subjects was interfering with our plans by interacting with Mokuba Kaiba when his memories had clearly shown us he was alone for most of the first day he went to the orphanage, nobody was even supposed to care about him!"

"Please continue…" Mr. Hideo urged her.

"So, the girl was foolish enough to challenge me to a duel in order to continue interacting with him. She had defeated me, however, which I did not anticipate. I wanted to terminate her, out of fear she would further ruin the part of the plan of trapping the Kaiba brothers in their memories. So, I had tried to attack her, but somehow she got away with only a burn in the back of her Shirt! Her veins were glowing, too!"

"May I see her profile?" Doctor Alto handed her a clipboard.

"I see…"

"Doctor Alto, let me explain something to you. The point of the Kaiba brothers was to trap them in their childhood, when they were in their age of innocence. I never said that we needed to replay their exact memories. Besides, it would be interesting to see what kind of relationship develops between them."

Mr. Hideo turned to Doctor Tenor. "What strength of the serum was administered to her?"

"Level 5, sir. The strongest stuff we made. I wasn't sure if it would kill her, but it seems she's reacting to it quite nicely, she hasn't made any dramatic changes yet."

Mr. Hideo glared at Doctor Alto. "Doctor Alto, you know I forbid the termination of any subject who has been injected with Level 4 or 5 serum. They are potentially the most promising of the subjects!"

Doctor Alto cringed. "I'm sorry, I didn't know!"

"Ignorance is not an excuse! You of all people should have checked with Doctor Tenor first!"

Doctor Tenor Snickered.

"As punishment, I'm reassigning you to selection duty with me. Ryoko and Washu, did you know she was Level 5?"

"Yes." They lied, not having a good idea about what he was speaking.

"I'm giving you two full authority in the operation of the virtual simulator. However, our coworker Doctor Baritone will still be the one in charge of inspecting the pods and the condition of the subjects real physical bodies. In the meantime, I have to talk with Doctor Bass, our sales negotiator. You're all dismissed."

"But Mr. Hideo! There was a strange boy that helped Doctor Hakubi eject me from the virtual world."

"For all I know, you could be making it up to save your own skin. If it is true, perhaps it was just an alarmed subject who didn't know how to react any better! I don't want to hear another word out of you after what I've learned today."

Doctor Alto huffed.

Ryoko and Wahsu chuckled as they left the room. She could faintly hear Ryoko mutter a "Serves her right. We totally scored!"

"In the meantime, you and are scheduled to select new candidates for the program, so you will remain here." Mr. Hideo grinned mockingly!

_I'll get that little brat, Anne if it's the last thing I do!_

**What's happening to Anne? Will she and Mokuba become friends? What will she think of his big brother when she meets him? What new information will Washu and Ryoko discover about the sinister conspiracy at Kaiba Corporation? Will Noah's body be recovered and remade anew? Some of these questions will be answered and much more in our next exciting Episode:**

_**Yu-gi-oh!:T.A.G: Episode 3:**_ Feverish

**- The Avatar of Bahamut (Please R&R!)**

P.S. All the cards used in this fanfiction so far are actual cards. Thank you.


End file.
